Parce que la table de la cuisine à toujours été présente
by Instictus dominum est
Summary: Finalement, même lorsque l'on pense que les évènements ne nous atteignent pas, notre esprit finit toujours par nous trahir. Comment Sherlock réagira-t-il face à ce retour imminent? Et si, les plus impassibles étaient les moins chastes? Nous ne pouvons ignorer éternellement nos envies, et ce à quoi on s'attend le moins arrive toujours, n'est-ce pas?


**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Eh oui, voilà la petite surprise que je vous ai réservé pour ce jour de Noël ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur ma plus longue Fanfiction de Sherlock, ceci est la réponse à mon plus long temps de postage (cette phrase à un soucis dans sa construction...). Je vous propose donc comme cadeau, ce One-Shot (assez long, tout de même !) et -attention !, c'est pas du Rated M pour faire beau, hein. Je dois avouée que je ne pensais pas écrire cela un jour, mais ça m'a toujours traversé l'esprit et je me suis dit qu'après tout, ce pouvait vous faire partager tout cela :) Ce fut assez périlleux, notamment pour faire un contexte qui soit intéressant, et pas seulement du Rated M pour faire du Rated M ! D'entrée de jeu, vous allez voir que ça part vite, je ne voulais pas non plus trop traîner, c'est un cadeau de Noël pas une Fanfiction d'un chapitre 8D**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite à tous un _Joyeux Noël !_**

**MB  
**

* * *

**Les plus perturbés ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.**

- Tu le fais toujours, tu ne peux t'en empêcher hein ! s'écria John visiblement agacé du comportement de Sherlock alors qu'ils rentraient d'une scène de crime.

Il déposa sa veste, ou plutôt la balança dans l'entrée, alors que Sherlock sur ses talons, déposait tranquillement son manteau.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, John. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps...

- Pas comme tout le monde?! Mais bien sûr !

- Je ne me laisse pas atteindre par les émotions. Cela m'affaiblit. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, John, soupira Sherlock en avançant dans l'appartement alors que son ami allumait la bouilloire.

John s'arrêta à ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils. Dieu que Sherlock l'agaçait quand il faisait cela. Ça le mettait hors de lui : il arrêta la bouilloire. Il se sentait l'âme à vouloir lui prouver le contraire, alors quand Sherlock passa derrière lui pour tenter d'attraper un pot de son expérience au-dessus, dans l'étagère, celui-ci se retourna brutalement pour le plaquer sur la table de la cuisine étrangement vide de tout ustensiles.

- John? Qu'est-ce...

- Tu affirmes que tu ne ressens rien? Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et tenta de bouger mais John le bloquait de toutes parts.

- John... Tu sais bien que...

- Que quoi? Sourit ce dernier en glissant sa main vers les boutons de la chemise pourpre que le détective portait.

Celui-ci sentit les battements de son cœur échapper à son contrôle.

- Que tu n'iras pas au bout... Cela.. Cela changerait notre.. Notre amitié... Et... Joh.. John.. ! S'exclama en sentant que les doigts de John glissaient dans son dos.

Il tenta de rester immobile alors que les frais inquisiteurs effleuraient doucement sa peau.

- Joh.. John... ! Ne fais... Pas.. Pas ça... !

- Pourquoi? Si tu ne ressens jamais rien, je ne vois pas où est le problème pour toi ! Tu seras parfaitement à même de te contrôler, n'est-ce pas? Cracha John en s'avançant dangereusement.

Sherlock tenta d'observer sérieusement son visage, mais déjà la fraîcheur de la pièce se fit ressentir autour de lui : il n'avait plus de chemise.

- John, écoute, j'ai dit ça seulement... Seulement... Pour... Oh mon Dieu... !

Il renversa la tête en arrière lorsque la bouche de son colocataire glissa sur sa clavicule. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient au juste?! Il ne devait pas le laisser faire, John allait s'en vouloir par la suite, il allait l'accuser de l'avoir laisser faire et après, il allait partir et... Seigneur, il perdait le fil de ses pensées en sen...

- John...

- Toujours pas d'émotions? Bien, laisse-moi régler ça,_ jusqu'au bout. _

Sherlock ferma les yeux un bref moment, pour essayer de reprendre contenance :

- John, tu es aveuglé par la... La colère... Et... Et tu fais n'importe... Quoi...

Un faible rire lui parvint, puis brutalement – pour ne pas dire sauvagement, il lui saisit les hanches et y imbriqua les siennes. Le cœur de Sherlock partir dans un tumulte infernal et sembla s'arrêter lorsque John ondula très lentement contre lui.

- Joh.. John, arrête.. Je... Je suis désolé, ok? Je n'au... Seigneur...

Il retint un gémissement et visiblement John ne fut pas ravi de sa maîtrise, car il saisit la ceinture de Sherlock et la déboucla d'un mouvement rapide et contrôlé.

- Stop, John... On va... On va faire n'importe quoi... C'est stupide... Parlons... Parlons avant...

- Tu vas parler, ne t'en fais pas.

Le détective maudit le médecin intérieurement. S'il continuait, il ne tiendrait plus. Il allait le prendre sur cette _putain _de table. Sherlock ferma les yeux : ça y est sa pensée commençait à se dégrader. Tout s'emmêlait...

- Si tu me laissais t'entendre, cette fois-ci? Souffla John à son oreille d'une voix qui lui donna des frissons.

Il sentit des mains glisser le long de sa taille, et sentit la proximité entre son bassin et celui de John se réduire. Il voulut le repousser mais la suite fut plus soudaine : la main gauche de John effleura un de ses mamelons et lorsqu'il se cambra, John fit rencontrer leur érection dans un frottement qu'il pu qualifier de divin. Pour toute réaction, il retint encore un gémissement, mais enroula ses jambes autour de son colocataire pour intensifier la sensation et saisit sa nuque, rapprochant périlleusement leur visage.

- Tu crois que tant que je ne t'aurais pas entendu, tu pourras considérer que tu n'as pas céder c'est cela? Grogna John d'une voix suave.

Il détacha les mains de Sherlock de sa nuque et le plaqua violemment sur la table, retirant son haut au passage et grimpant au-dessus de lui, tout en lui maintenant les bras. Or de question qu'il participe. C'était lui qui allait lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait résister. Et il était bien décidé à y arriver. Il fit doucement glisser ses lèvres contre la gorge de Sherlock, mordilla son lobe d'oreille et le lâcha un bref instant pour descendre le pantalon de l'homme sous lui et détacher le sien. Il eut la pensée d'aller moins vite un bref moment mais se rappela à quel point il lui en voulait. Depuis des semaines, il le tentait avant de le laisser en plan, et là il devait rester patient? Non, pas ce coup-ci.

Il stoppa le mouvement que Sherlock effectua pour tenter de le toucher en le bloquant, et approcha leur visage :

- Jo... John... Arrête, c'est ridicule.. Tu... Tu.. John...

- Allez, laisse-moi donc t'entendre...

- John...

Il suça la base de son cou, le marqua délibérément et sa langue vint se promener sur son torse, avant de glisser encore vers mamelon. Sous lui, Sherlock arqua de nouveau le dos en soufflant son nom, et John plaqua son entrejambe contre le sien à ce moment et mordit franchement le bout de chair sous lui. Un gémissement lui parvint enfin, et il effectua de nouveau son mouvement du bassin avec plus d'instance et réussit même à lui arracher quelques mots :

- Je t'en prie, John...

Il sentait que lui aussi cédait, peu à peu, son contrôle l'abandonnait... Il en voulait toujours plus, il le voulait pour lui seul... Uniquement à lui, l'entendre gémir inlassablement.

- Allez, tu peux mieux faire Sherlock, feula John en laissant son nez glisser le long de sa mâchoire.

- John... S'il te plaît.. Je..

Soudainement, il renversa la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge, sur laquelle John se rua pour le marquer encore. Le sang de Sherlock battait jusqu'à ses tempes, et sa raison commençait à partir en vrille, penser correctement lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de multiples images envahissaient son esprit et, Seigneur, il n'était plus qu'un pantin dans les mains de ce qui aurait dû être son colocataire, mais qui venait décidément de changer son statut en amant. Une langue chaude erra sur l'os de sa hanche et bien malgré lui, il tendit son bas-ventre qui était maintenant douloureux. Des frissons naquirent, remontant le long de son torse, jusque dans son dos et il ne pu retenir le profond grognement de plaisir qui prit source dans sa cage thoracique.

John lui murmura de son souffle brûlant, juste dans le creux de son pavillon :

- Refais ça pour moi, Sherlock.

De la manière dont il disait son prénom, le rendait fou. Sa contenance lui faisait défaut, elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou à l'instant où John avait posé sa bouche sur lui. Il sentit des dents mordiller sa peau juste en dessous de son oreille...

- John.. John, je...

Il ne savait même plus s'il voulait le repousser ou bien le supplier de continuer... Un instant, il ferma ses paupières alors que les mains fermes venaient saisir sa taille pour le remonter un peu plus haut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent abruptement lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de John sur son abdomen. Il voulut se redresser, mais le docteur était habile, et lui saisissant encore les poignets, il l'empêcha de bouger. Une vague brûlante pris possession de son entrejambe, or malgré ses efforts pour se contenir, rien ne l'a stoppa. Il se mordit la lèvre à la seconde même où cette langue aventureuse glissait sur son nombril. Sherlock se força à rester silencieux, il n'allait pas donner à John le plaisir de.. De... _Fuck_.

- Sherlock...

L'appel de son nom lui indiqua que l'homme sur lui attendait qu'il cède à sa requête. Le Détective se douta qu'à se rythme-là, il n'allait pas tenir indéfiniment.

_- Oh.. _Oh mon Dieu, John..., chuchota-t-il en sentant qu'on lui mordait la peau fine juste au-dessous du nombril.

- Sherlock...

Et cette voix... ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait le sentiment qu'elle s'adresse tout particulièrement à une partie de lui, une partie actuellement dans une situation délicatement. Son pantalon descendu à moitié, exposait justement cette _partie_ qui, à ce que John pouvait en juger, ne restait pas insensible. Il jeta un regard vers Sherlock et pu se délecter de la vue de ses pommettes rougies. Les mains des poignets qu'il tenait fermement, agrippèrent les siens, les ongles entamant légèrement sa chair. Oh non, songea-t-il, je n'irais pas si vite, Sherlock. Il usa de ses jambes pour le pousser à écraser plus les siennes, dans la mesure du possible. Ce pantalon de toile commençait à l'_emmerder _sérieusement, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait prendre le risque de lâcher l'homme sous lui, sans risquer de le voir fuir.

Avec ses dents, il joua avec la couture du sous-vêtement, ignorant autant que possible ce qui appuyait contre sa gorge. Oh oui, il allait lui faire payer son arrogance et son orgueil. Il sentait que Sherlock retenait son bassin qui était parfois saccadé de tremblements.

- Je vais continuer un moment, tu devrais cesser de retenir ce que je sens monter en toi..., dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait espiègle.

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Cela lui apprendra à se titiller un John Hamish Watson pendant une semaine et s'amuser à... à... _Oh... _Encore cette vague de chaleur... Et ces lèvres... Ce fut bien plus fort que lui en sentant qu'_elles_ l'effleuraient par-dessus son sous-vêtement, il gémit de manière tout à fait audible, en tendant son bassin vers cette source de chaleur, en proie à un puissant désir. Mais John se recula à cet instant et il remonta jusqu'à son visage :

- Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas face à _ça_. N'oublie pas que je sais exactement comment faire céder toutes les barrières... L'avantage des études de médecine.

Sherlock était tout essoufflé, et les vagues venant du Sud s'intensifiait. Lorsque les yeux de John se posèrent sur les lèvres de Sherlock, si généreusement offertes : il l'embrassa. Seulement à cet instant, il lui sembla qu'il perdait toute sa fureur qu'il avait contre lui, et se sépara pour ne pas céder, même qu'il savait que c'était trop tard. Sherlock laissa sa tête retomber sur la table, un peu brusquement, alors qu'un silence s'imposait de manière brusque que le Détective troubla :

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'au...

Se doutant de ce qu'il allait dire, John le coupa d'un mouvement de hanches un peu plus poussé qu'avant, et Sherlock se mordit violemment la lèvre en gémissant. Ne sachant même plus s'il était énervé ou affamé, John recommença et des frissons lui traversèrent l'échine brutalement, et l'homme sous lui souffla son prénom.

- Si... Si tu continus, ce.. Ce sera trop tard...

- Trop tard pour quoi ? Souffla John d'une voix qui semblait chargée de désir aux oreilles de Sherlock. Je ne fais que ce que nous avions envie de faire depuis le début.

Le Détective posa ses yeux sur John. Il n'y voyait plus de colère dans son regard, non, ce n'était pas la même chose. Là, il semblait déterminé à ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'il aurait _terminé_...

- John..., dit-il en se redressant légèrement, s'approchant de lui.

- Chut.

Brutalement, il le plaqua de nouveau sur la table, fermement. Il se repositionna consciencieusement, descendant les genoux de Sherlock que celui-ci avait redressé, pour tenter de le repousser. D'ailleurs, le détective essaya de nouveau :

- John, arrête... Ce n'est.. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Tu l'as dit toi-même !

John se rappela en effet leur dernière dispute, lorsqu'il avait avoué qu'il ne voulait pas sacrifier leur amitié et prendre le risque... Mais, depuis sa pensée avait mûrit. Il se pencha vers le visage de son ami, bientôt amant, pour prendre sauvagement possession de ses lèvres, mais le Détective ne sembla pas du même avis, et lui refusa l'accès. Heureusement, John n'était pas sans réserve, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et fit rencontrer leur érection. Il le sentit trembler et retenir un mouvement du bassin. Le Docteur sourit contre sa bouche, et ne quitta pas le regard bleu-gris fascinant de Sherlock, qui était presque devenu noir de désir : il allait y arriver. Il remarqua alors que la chemise du détective était encore à portée de mains et se risqua à le lâcher un instant pour s'en emparer. Bien entendu, l'homme sous lui en profita pour tenter de le repousser, mais il su parfaitement quoi faire pour le ralentir : il glissa sa main entre leur entrejambe pourtant fermement ancré l'un dans l'autre pour la glisser plus profondément sur Sherlock (il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu enlever son propre jean !) qui s'arrêta brutalement, à moitié assit sous John retombant sur la table, et celui-ci remarqua que ses muscles se contractait. Non, vraiment ? Il essayait encore de retenir son désir ?

Intérieurement, le Docteur songea que le Détective avait vraiment de l'espoir pour en être encore rendu là. Ayant saisit le vêtement, il retint encore Sherlock d'un glissement de son pouce un peu plus insistant par-dessus son sous-vêtement, et accrocha les mains de l'homme ensemble.

- Joh... John ! Grogna Sherlock dans un élan de fureur en essayant de se détacher alors que le plus petit accrochait la chemise à un tiroir qui se trouvait au bout de la table, lui coinçant les bras en l'air.

Sherlock eut brutalement conscience de sa vulnérabilité, et regretta légèrement d'avoir osé provoquer John, un John d'ailleurs assez affamé depuis quelques jours : il s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois.

- John... John, détache-moi, ce n'est pas drôle...

- Essaye donc de ne pas _venir _maintenant.

Le ton était sec et pourtant suave... Oh mon _Dieu_... Sherlock sentit un monstrueux frisson glisser le long de son échine, et se rendit compte que son souffle était haché. Sa phrase ne laissait présager aucune échappatoire, et validait parfaitement l'issue de cet échange...

Soudainement, se mit debout sur la table et retira son pantalon révélant à Sherlock l'étendue du... Du _danger_. Il revint à sa hauteur, prit le soin de retirer leurs chaussettes, et se plaça entre les jambes du Détective. Ses pouces glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et Sherlock renversa la tête en arrière lorsque la langue de John l'effleura juste en haut, là où la peau était très fine. Seigneur, c'était divin. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce pouvait être aussi puissant ! Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'impatience courait dans ses veines, il tenta de reprendre contenance. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se retenir... Pourtant, s'il cédait, sa fierté et son ego allaient en prendre un coup et...

_- Oh..._

Ses pensées furent coupées par des mains qui frôlèrent le bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter jusqu'à ses reins. Sans s'en rendre compte sur le moment, il remarqua qu'il tirait sur ses liens et que son dos venait de se cambrer. Son corps réagissait à l'insu de son esprit. _Fuck. _Une partie précise de son corps hurlait « _Prends-moi » _et cet endroit commençait à être particulièrement douloureux. Il inspira calmement, mais son souffle trembla alors que des lèvres aventureuses erraient sur son torse.

- Tu as raison, te contenir ne rendra _ça _que meilleur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et crût que son cœur avait cessé de battre un instant : avait-il bien entendu ? John venait-il vraiment de dire cela ? On l'avait drogué, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Autrement, comment John pouvait-il avoir l'intention de le _prendre _sur la table de la cuisine ? Son souffle s'accéléra et vous savez parfois les émotions sont tellement violentes, le désir est tellement grands que nos yeux en viennent à être humides – pas que les yeux d'ailleurs, et des larmes coulent. C'est ce qui arriva à Sherlock, mais juste une fois, avant que son esprit ne soit accaparé par deux mains qui descendaient le long de ses bras, passant sur ses omoplates, les griffant doucement au passage.

- John..., gémit-il et il faillit se tordre doucement sous la caresse mais se contrôla de justesse.

L'intéressé embrassa son cou, effleura sa mâchoire et prit même l'initiative de lui saisir les cheveux pour lui renverser un peu violemment, il fallait l'avouer, la tête en arrière. Ce côté sauvage rendait Sherlock fou il n'avait jamais vu John ainsi et c'était sûrement pourquoi _ça _le rendait dingue. Des dents rencontrèrent la base de son cou, et une langue joua avec sa pomme d'Adam quelques secondes.

Il dû s'avouer que ce manque de contact entre leurs hanches le frustrait... Mais il savait que s'il le formulait, c'était comme s'avouer vaincu, et c'était hors de question ! Son pouls semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer et parfois des vagues de chaleur venant du Sud le rendait dingue. _Contrôle-toi_, pensa-t-il fiévreusement en fermant ses yeux. Or, il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait ignorer les frôlements, les caresses que lui prodiguait John...

Maintenant, son bas ventre ne hurlait plus _« Prends-moi » _mais _« Prends-moi maintenant ! » _! Cependant, c'était comme si John connaissait la parfaite limite du corps de Sherlock pour savoir à quel moment il devait ralentir, et à quel moment il pouvait être plus entreprenant...

Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il avait chaud ! Était-ce le fait de n'avoir jamais eu de rapport avec quelqu'un qui le rendait ainsi... ? Il aurait pu dire des années de contrôle, mais c'était seulement depuis quelques mois que l'envie apparaissait parfois en lui... Depuis John. Ou bien, depuis qu'il s'était tenu trop près de lui ? Depuis que John avait posé la main sur lui ? Ou depuis la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une position inconfortable ? Ou encore...

- Ne sois pas si calme... Quoique si... Mais, sache que je vais m'occuper de toi, pendant encore un petit moment, _Monsieur-je-ne-ressens-rien_...

- Tu... Tu sais bien que... Hnn... Que je n'ai.. pas... Pas voulu... John, _oh_... Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça... !

Cette fois-ci, alors que une bouche chaude se posait sur un de ses mamelons, il tendit son corps en avant, en jetant brutalement la tête en arrière. Il entendit vaguement le tiroir sous la table claquer tellement il tira fort sur la chemise qui le maintenait prisonnier...

John en profita pour glisser ses mains dans son dos et le maintenir dans cette position inconfortable, sans pour autant faire rencontrer leur entrejambe, au plus grand malheur du désir de Sherlock.

- Non, bien sûr... Tu n'aurais pas dit ça, si tu avais su que tu ne pourrais te contenir... N'est-ce pas ?

- Je.. Je me contrôle parfaitement ! Cracha Sherlock, furibond. Eh, merde, souffla-t-il à peine ses mots achevés, sachant qu'il avait parlé bien trop vite, par instinct.

John qui refusait de le reposer sur le table, le forçant à avoir le dos cambré et ainsi l'empêchant de redresser la tête et donc de voir ce qu'il faisait, rit contre sa peau.

- J'ai.. J'ai mal, souffla Sherlock doucement en sentant les muscles de ses bras tirer légèrement.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, mais il espérait que John le repositionnerait correctement. Quel espoir stupide ! John pouffa encore contre lui, et griffa la base de son dos en aspirant sa peau près de sa clavicule. Le Détective vit des étoiles et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour se calmer. Stratégie qui ne fonctionna pas du tout. Bordel, pourquoi la douleur de son entrejambe lui paraissait infiniment divine ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu as un certain contrôle, mais nous ne sommes qu'au début, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Ce.. Ce n'est pas possible ! Cria Sherlock en écarquillant les yeux.

John ne pu retenir la phrase qui franchit ses lèvres, mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout :

- Oh si, crois-moi, lorsque tu _viendras pour moi_ ce ne sera pas tout à fait la même chose...

Ces mots manquèrent de faire chavirer Sherlock. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce retrouva à haleter un instant, et son esprit mit un moment avant de pouvoir créer une phrase correct et surtout qui ne soit pas provocatrice, dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu :

- Je.. Je ne te crois pas...

A peine sa phrase sortit, que la prise sur sa taille s'intensifia et que deux jambes poussaient les siennes pour les écarter, et sa vulnérabilité fut – si c'était encore possible, plus incroyablement intense :

- Tu vas voir...

Sherlock faillit soupirer de soulagement : il allait enfin s'occuper plus sérieusement de lui, et calmer son désir qui devenait difficilement gérable... Mais, John acheva sa phrase :

- … Toute à l'heure...

Sherlock ferma ses yeux :

- Non...

- Pardon ? S'exclama John et il entendit parfaitement une note de victoire.

Le Détective se ressaisit immédiatement : il n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Une partie de moi n'était pas d'accord l'espace d'un instant, mais ça va mieux, feula-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air ennuyé par tout ça.

John s'esclaffa un instant contre lui :

- Je vais la faire revenir cette partie, rassures-toi... Mais je t'en prie, supplies-moi d'arrêter... Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie que je m'occupe de cette _partie _de toi...

Pour insister sur ses dires, il glissa lentement une main sur le devant, et descendit lentement vers le bas... Tellement doucement que Sherlock manqua de le supplier ou d'essayer de se rapprocher de ce contact... Ce fut encore pire que d'essayer de résister à l'appel de la drogue... Dans son esprit, il gémissait sans arrêt : _« John, oh mon Dieu, John... S'il te plaît, maintenant... John... John... Je t'en prie... Vas-y... John... Ne me fais plus languir.. John... S'il te plaît... »_. En revanche, il arrivait encore à se contrôler sur ce point-là... Même si cela devenait dur... Extérieurement, il se trouvait assez sous-contrôle... Mais, il fallait dire que John avait ralentit ses contacts... Croyait-il qu'il n'allait pas tenir ?!

- Je.. Je n'ai envie de rien...

- En effet, répondit John d'une voix rauque avec un soupçon de moquerie. Toi non, mais ton corps...

Sa main joua avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et s'il ne pouvait pas voir parfaitement le visage de Sherlock, il savait que ses pupilles venaient de se dilater à nouveau.

- … Et je suis sûre que ta raison commence à défaillir là, non... ?

C'était une question qui n'attendait bien entendu pas de réponse, mais Sherlock ne lui donna pas la joie de savourer son silence :

- Ma raison va très bien. Elle et moi, aimerions bien que tu cesses... Ton.. Ton...

John avait glissé sa main libre vers un des tiroirs de la cuisine et, intrigué, Sherlock essayait de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais l'autre main le maintenait fermement dans la même position depuis cinq minutes. Sérieusement, il commençait à avoir des douleurs dans le dos...

- Mon ? Demanda John et Sherlock entendit un tiroir se fermer un peu brusquement.

Il essaya de se concentrer pour savoir ce que le Docteur venait de prendre, mais étrangement cela ne lui assurait rien qui vaille...

- John, que fais-tu ? Murmura-t-il son pouls s'affola en commençant à avoir une idée sur ce qu'il venait de prendre.

- Tu le sais déjà, ce sera plus facile que d'essayer d'esquiver tes coups. Mais sinon, tu n'as pas finit ta phrase...

- Quoi ? John... John !

Une main caressa encore l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant dangereusement, puis il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa hanche. Il essaya de regarder, mais sa position ne lui permettait absolument pas de voir cette partie-là de son corps. John remonta son visage près du sien, le faisant descendre doucement, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Sherlock sentit la chose froide et pointue sur sa hanche, glisser sur le côté de son sous-vêtement... Non... Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ? Le Détective eut monstrueusement peur de sa perte de contrôle s'il faisait cela. Il tenta de bouger les jambes, au risque de se faire mal, mais John lui lâcha définitivement la taille le faisant retomber brusquement sur la table, et son visage trop près du sien l'empêcha de confirmer ce qu'il faisait précisément...

Sherlock fut accaparé par le regard de John : il le dévorait littéralement... Voilà ce que représentait presque quatre ans de retenue... ?! Un genou bloqua sa cuisse gauche et une main ferme empoigna la droite le pouce qui s'y enfonça fit presque mal à Sherlock...

- Tu n'aurais pas peur quand même ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, John... Où vas-tu chercher cette idée.. ?!

Il sourit en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes dans une légère caresse attentionnée.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de moi... Je parlais plus de toi...

Le regard interrogateur du Détective le força à continuer...

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire, tu sais bien que tu ne tiendras pas. J'ai gagné d'avance...

- Tu sembles bien sûr de.. De toi.., souffla-t-il alors que soudainement, ce qu'il avait identifié comme étant une lame, continua son chemin sur le côté de son sous-vêtement. John... John... Arrête...

Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois :

- Avoue que tu seras bien mieux sans...

Le corps de Sherlock, s'il avait pu parlé, aurait répondu par l'affirmative. En revanche, sa raison se doutait que s'il le faisait, ce serait bien plus compliqué... Mais oui, Seigneur, il en mourrait d'envie... !

La bouche de John prit sauvagement possession de la sienne, et il ne se retint pas de répondre au baiser : si ça pouvait l'aider à se calmer un peu...

Les lèvres de John étaient chaudes, et avait le goût du thé... Il gémit lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent et le Docteur choisit cet instant pour refermer les ciseaux, détruisant à moitié la dernière chose qui l'empêchait d'avoir un total accès au corps du Détective. Il fit une ligne de baiser sur ce torse laiteux alors qu'il coupait l'autre côté et envoyait valser le tissu en lambeaux et la paire de ciseaux.

Sherlock se força à fermer très fort les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle fois deux poignes fermes saisissaient ses genoux, remontés par automatisme, pour les écarter et les plaquer sur les côtés... Il était tellement vulnérable... C'était probablement la première fois que c'était autant le cas... Pourtant, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : qu'_il _prenne possession de lui. _Complètement_. John joua un moment avec son nombril et Sherlock essaya de ne pas penser à la suite...

- John... S'il te plaît, John..., gémit-il et il ne sut pas s'il avait envie qu'il continue ou qu'il arrête.

Visiblement, John non plus car il cessa brutalement et remonta vers son visage. Son expression était diablement rassurante, et la main chaude qui glissa dans sa nuque aussi. Et doucement, délicieusement, fabuleusement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers précédents. Celui-ci était délicat et pleins de tendresse. John voulait lui montrer que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, mais aussi, il lui montra qu'il ne faisait pas cela sans de réels sentiments qu'il avait beau être en fureur, il... Il l'_aimait_.

- Alors, toujours sous contrôle ? Se moqua John en attrapant les hanches de Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cracha-t-il pour toutes réponses, mais avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cela persuada donc John de continuer : il imbriqua leurs hanches – même s'il avait encore son vêtement, et ondula avec lenteur.

C'est à cet instant que Sherlock perdit le contrôle. Vraiment.

Brutalement, il encercla la taille de John de ses jambes, et réussit à le faire chavirer pour qu'il se retrouve sous lui. Ses mains toujours accrochées lui firent mal lorsque le tissu de la chemise frotta sur ses poignets. Leur entrejambe s'imbriquèrent soudainement, le faisant gémir violemment alors que John remit de sa surprise, enchaînait en appuyant sur le haut des genoux de Sherlock pour qu'il s'effondre totalement sur lui.

- Eh bien, lâcherais-tu enfin prise ? Souffla John en saisissant sa taille pour le retenir de bouger.

Sherlock qui avait enfouit son visage dans son coude, à côté du visage du Docteur se mordit pour éviter de répondre. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il refusait d'accepter que son corps batte son esprit... Pourtant, Seigneur, il était largement en train de perdre son sang-froid. Il sentait son corps devenir moite sous l'appel du désir, et il commençait à agir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de lâcher prise comme disait John... ? Que risquait-il à répondre à ses caresses ? Que risquait-il tout court ? Une main chaude courant sur son dos le ramena à la réalité et inconsciemment il se cambra faisant rencontrer une nouvelle fois leur entrejambe. Vivement, il se redressa sur ses coudes, difficilement, et se retrouva à haleter contre les lèvres de John.

- S'il... S'il te plaît...

John haussa un sourcil en attrapant les cuisses de Sherlock pour les remonter, faisant de nouveau frotter leur bas-ventre. Le Détective ne pu retenir les gémissements qui naquirent dans sa gorge.

- Dis-moi, Sherlock.

Pour tout réponse, il s'agrippa aux cheveux du blond en essayant de séparer leurs hanches, mais c'était sans compter sur les mains qui le maintinrent dans sa position.

John réalisa que Sherlock ne suppliait jamais, mais le voir ainsi tiraillé entre son désir et sa raison. En fait, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire lui non plus, seul son instinct le dirigeait.

- John...

- Je suis là..., souffla celui-ci en ondulant encore lentement ce qui fit trembler le Détective dans ses bras.

Son souffle était erratique, alors que le Docteur apparaissait parfaitement sous contrôle, mais il fallait avouer que c'était le cas uniquement en surface : en réalité, il se retenait monstrueusement pour ne pas aller plus vite _maintenant_...

- John...

- Sherlock ?

Les mots qui franchirent la bouche du Détective ne furent absolument pas réfléchit :

- Je t'en prie... _Maintenant _!

Le regard de John changea du tout au tout car il comprit ce que Sherlock voulait vraiment. Il inversa de nouveau leur position sous un hoquet de surprise de son amant, qui pourtant n'opposa aucunes résistances. Par contre, il vit parfaitement le blond descendre plus bas et lorsqu'il ancra brièvement ses yeux dans les siens, il su ce qui allait suivre. En effet, John saisit ses hanches et, _Seigneur_, quand il vit sa langue, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, de renverser la tête en arrière et de gémir d'appréhension ou d'excitation.

Lorsque John lui avait dit que ce qui allait suivre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé avant, il ne l'avait pas cru pourtant quand il sentit cette bouche chaude l'envelopper, il manqua de hurler de plaisir.

- John... !

Heureusement que celui-ci tenait fermement ses hanches, cela lui permettait de contrôler ses mouvements de bassin. Mais bien entendu, le Docteur n'avait pas l'intention d'être gentil, et allait lentement, _très _lentement, et le Détective, remit de la première sensation en voulait plus. _Beaucoup_plus.

- John... John, s'il te plaît...

Brusquement, il cessa et remonta vers lui, une expression espiègle plaquée sur le visage alors que Sherlock gémissait de frustration :

- Tu cèdes ?

- John ! Grogna-t-il pour toutes réponses en tirant sur ses liens.

L'intéressé rit, et parsema son torse de baiser or, c'était bien loin de satisfaire sa fureur.

- Parles-moi, Sherlock...

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir ses hanches qui cherchaient plus de contact, tellement que ça en devenait une torture.

- Je... John, je t'en supplies, si tu as l'intention de le faire, fais-le !

Le Docteur remonta vers son visage, et il vit son bras passer à ses côtés pour atteindre le tiroir auquel il était attaché. Allait-il enfin le libérer ?! Non, absolument pas, il le vit saisir un petit tube... Encore une fois, son pouls s'accéléra. Peut-être était-il inexpérimenté sur ce sujet-là, mais il avait une très nette idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Il entendit parfaitement le capuchon s'ouvrir, et sentit les lèvres de John sur les siennes. Son souffle l'envahit, la douceur de ses lèvres et bientôt la chaleur de sa langue alors qu'il soulevait une de ses jambes, puis un premier doigt s'insinua en lui. Sous la surprise, il hoqueta mais le Docteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer en rendant le baiser bien plus sauvage : ses dents venaient mordre sa lèvre inférieure, parfois une langue aventureuse venait glisser sur son arc de Cupidon. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre ses prodigieuses caresses et cette délicieuse sensation d'être peu à peu possédé de l'intérieur. La douleur ne l'avait qu'à moitié surprit au début, et elle s'intensifia au deuxième qui rejoignit le premier, mais John voyant qu'il avait mal, migra sa bouche vers le Sud...

- John.. John.. Ne refais pas.. Ne le refais pas... Je...

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, le plaisir l'envahissait par tous ses pores, il avait horriblement chaud, il avait le sentiment d'être en proie à une des meilleurs drogues du monde, ses pensées se réduisaient à : _« John. John. John. John. John » _!

Mais celui-ci n'écouta pas ces paroles, et quand cette chaleur l'enveloppa de nouveau, se ponctuant de morsures bien placées, il gémit violemment ne sachant s'il devait tendre son bassin vers ses doigts habiles qui entamait un mouvement de ciseaux ou vers cette bouche infernale où une langue jouait à lui prodiguer de multiples délicieuses tortures.

- Jhn... John.. Maintenant... Jhnn...

Son message parvint parfaitement aux oreilles de John, qui se redressa en jetant un regard indéfinissable à Sherlock en retirant ses doigts et attrapa ses cuisses. Le Détective se demanda vaguement quand est-ce que son ancien colocataire, devenu amant, avait enlevé son sous-vêtement, mais lorsqu'il entra violemment, en soulevant un peu son bassin, il oublia tout et se contenta de renverser sa tête en arrière en gémissant.

Oh oui, il avait sous-estimé la force du plaisir. Et plus encore, lorsque John revint une nouvelle fois, sauvagement, dans un grognement et réussit à atteindre sa prostate.

- La voilà, souffla-t-il dans un balancement de hanches.

Sherlock ne se résumait plus qu'à des onomatopées ou des gémissements qui appelait généralement John. Il ignora comment, mais réussit à se libérer une main et eut vite fait de récupérer l'autre. Alors, il eut tôt fait de se redresser vers John, dans une position qui fut très douloureuse, mais pouvoir le toucher lui parut une magnifique victoire.

Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes, à tel point que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Leur corps étaient humides, et Sherlock pria vaguement pour que Mycroft ai encore ses caméras flanquées quelques parts pour qu'il ne l'emmerde plus avec cette histoire de « non-expérimenté ». L'échange se transforma en doux combat pour que John réussisse à le plaquer sur la table pour revenir à la charge en lui. Sherlock quitta ses lèvres chaudes pour renverser la tête en arrière et se cambrer. Seigneur, il n'avait plus la notion de rien... Il entendit la voix rauque de John souffler son nom tout prêt de son oreille, et n'eus même pas conscience qu'il appelait _son _Docteur de manière de moins en moins contrôlée. Celui-ci perdait d'ailleurs de son sang-froid, il avait tellement envie de lui faire n'importe quoi, il voulait que ce corps laiteux, que ce visage rougit et ses cheveux ébouriffés soient perpétuellement là pour lui. Il voulait entendre cette litanie de « John » pour l'éternité, et surtout il voulait le voir venir grâce à lui.

Intérieurement, il réussit à réaliser qu'ils étaient en train de faire cela sur la table de la cuisine... Ce qui lui parut plutôt amusant pour une première fois avec le célèbre Détective Sherlock Holmes.

Brusquement, il ralentit ses mouvements : il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, pourtant il ne souhaitait pas que Sherlock vienne maintenant, ce que celui-ci comprit, car il se releva brutalement alors que John se retirait et inversa leur position. Il rit sous le hoquet de surprise du Docteur et s'allongea doucement sur lui. Lentement, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds qui s'offraient à lui, et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Un profond silence sembla apparaître comme un paisible instant de repos et Sherlock en profita pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles offertes face à lui. Seigneur, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, aussi calme et à sa place. Lentement, John inversa leur position, veillant à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas et prit de nouveau possession de lui.

- John..., murmura Sherlock en se cambrant encore une fois.

- Sherlock, l'appela John en haletant face au désir qui commençait à le submerger.

Il ne ralentit pas, et revint violemment, arrachant un cri à l'homme sous lui qui avait gardé les yeux fermés mais qui tenait fermement les poignets de John et vice versa.

- Sher.. Sherlock...

- Jhn.. John, tu n'es pas... Pas obligé de.. De.. Hnn.. De le dire...

Ce dernier revint brutalement avec un grognement, coupant la phrase de Sherlock qui était de plus en plus bruyant. Ses membres tremblaient et il sentait littéralement que quelque chose se propageait dans tout son être, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir si John continuait ainsi. Certes, la position était désagréable et quoique douloureuse tout son esprit était ravagé par le plaisir. Il sentit de doux baisers sur son torse, alors que John tirait sur ses poignets pour prendre appuis et ne pas manquer de revenir - ce qui lui semblait être chaque fois plus profondément en lui.

- Jhn...

Celui-ci libéra une de ses mains pour se mettre à le caresser, achevant totalement Sherlock qui ne sut plus vers quoi se tendre. Il gémit en se mordant la lèvre et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la table, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire abstraction de cela par la suite. C'était probablement la chose la plus puissante qu'il n'est jamais vécu et regretta presque de ne pas avoir pris l'initiative plus tôt.

- John.. John.. John, je.. Je vais...

- J'espère bien, grogna-t-il alors qu'il sortit totalement pour revenir férocement.

Cela fit venir immédiatement Sherlock qui ouvrit soudainement les yeux en agrippant John aux avant-bras. Cette vue, entraîna à son tour John qui s'enfonça un peu plus comme pour garder un peu plus longtemps son amant pour lui, mais se força à ne pas fermer les paupières afin d'être sûr de se garder en mémoire cette image de Sherlock hurlant pour lui.

Le calme fut brutal, mais aux oreilles du Détective, son sang bourdonnait et il entendait encore les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il sursauta en sentant deux mains saisir ses cuisses pour l'avancer et une paume attraper sa nuque pour le redresser. En ouvrant ses yeux, il se retrouva face au visage de John qui lui souffla :

- Ne crois pas que je m'y oblige : je t'aime.

Puis, il posa sa bouche chaude sur la sienne, qui était gonflée des traitements qu'elles avaient subit un peu plus tôt. Sherlock sourit alors que leurs lèvres se mêlaient, harmonieusement, comme si elles n'avaient été conçues que l'une pour l'autre. Il encercla la nuque de John et se colla plus encore – si c'était possible, à lui. De tout son être il souhaita que tout cela n'allait pas brutalement disparaître, car non s'il y avait quelque chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde, c'était la personne qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

_[...]_

Le soleil traversa les rideaux beiges et un rayon se posa sur les yeux fermés de l'homme brun qui était affalé sur son lit. Ses yeux quittèrent enfin le vide, dans lequel il s'était plongé, et réalisa ce dont à quoi il pensait. Plus que tout, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de se permettre d'imaginer ne pouvait avoir lieu. Brutalement, il sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant la vague de chaleur qui se propageait encore dans tout son corps. La drogue. Oui. _C'était la drogue_... Un horrible frisson le parcourut : non, plus jamais. Il devait arrêter. Tout. Même la drogue le trahissait, maintenant?! Il ne réussit pas à supprimer les images de son esprit... Comment en était-il arrivé à penser à cela?! Surtout que John et lui ne se comporteraient pas de cette manière si cela venait à... A quoi?!

- ... Il faut que je me prépare, s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ses longs doigts pâles saisirent l'écharpe rouge sur le dossier de sa chaise, et prit un instant, mélancolique, pour se souvenir de la bleue qui l'attendait quelque part... Un peu plus au Nord du monde, après la Manche... Après l'avoir enfilé, il regarda l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. Il eut un temps d'absence avant de se souvenir qu'il était en France, et que l'heure s'affichait sur le cadran numérique sur vingt-quatre heures et non douze.

Une dernière fois, il inspira profondément : il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était plus possible.

Il remarqua la tâche humide sur le lit et referma rapidement les draps, retirant par la même occasion son propre sous-vêtement. Non, il était temps que tout cesse. Il se changea, enfila un pantalon noir et sa chemise pourpre un peu froissée... Son geste s'arrêta en se rappelant les images qu'il avait imaginé un peu plus tôt... Mycroft lui donnerait une autre tenue de toutes manières !

Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait tenu longtemps sans repenser à son colocataire, et maintenant tout prenait une tournure bizarre... Pourtant, il avait tellement hâte de le retrouver, cela allait le surprendre !

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre et il se prépara à descendre pour rejoindre la limousine qui l'attendait.

Il arriva bien vite dans le bureau de son frère, et surtout dans la ville qui l'avait tant manqué. Les dernières enquêtes avaient été ennuyeuses, il avait bien sentit que l'heure était venue de rentrer sur Londres.

Mycroft, assit devant son bureau, feuilletait le dossier de son cadet quand celui-ci entra sans frapper alors qu'on venait de lui donner une chemise et une veste propre.

- Mycroft, tu as encore abusé des petits biscuits, le gratifia-t-il en enlevant son blazer.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sherlock. C'est un plaisir de te revoir après... Tout ce temps.

Sherlock ignora sa remarque et enfila la chemise blanche parfaitement ajustée à sa taille. Au moins, il ressemblerait à quelque chose quand John le reverrait ! Il se regarda dans le miroir, ignorant son frère qui blablatait à ses côtés, s'étant levé.

- Je pense que je vais surprendre John !

- Hum..., répondit Mycroft avec un petit sourire.

Bien entendu, son frère ignorait encore tout de ce qui s'était déroulé pendant son absence...

- Je vais arriver à Baker Street, tu sais, ça va être comme sortir soudainement d'un _gâteau_ surprise !

- Baker Street ?! Il n'est plus là-bas depuis deux ans ! Il est partie faire sa propre vie...

- Quelle vie ? Je n'étais pas là.

Le ton fut sec, mais Mycroft haussa un sourcil. Il avait bien vu le regard de Sherlock, et ce petit tic nerveux qu'il avait quand quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu...

Visiblement, le Détective était peut-être de retour, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il croyait qui allait avoir des surprises... Tout comme Mycroft ignorait que ce qui était arrivé à Sherlock dans la nuit n'était que le _début_...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED (01.01.2014)**


End file.
